


Reunited

by 0fflined



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bagginshield-friendly alternative ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello just spilling out some LotR/Hobbit feels after watching LotRs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

The air was a bit chilly, but Frodo did not mind. After Mordor and everything he has been through, he didn’t mind. At last, he feels peaceful, and rested, and happy. He had left his other half in Middle Earth, but sooner or later he will see Sam again. He will, he knows he will.

Bilbo, now old and worn out, but still somehow full of energy, leans against the Elven boat’s railing and looks out to the orange and pink ocean. There’s no wind, no clouds or other ships. There’s nothing expect them, yet it doesn’t make him feel scared or uncertain. Everything feels right. Still, he does share a few thoughts for his old friends, who died on the battle field during the Battle of the Five Armies. Frodo has read his part of the book, so he knows exactly what had happened. How he helped the dwarves get their home back from a big and dangerous dragon, how he met many people and got many friends… How he fell in love with a dwarven prince, and lost him too soon.

Gandalf stands next to Bilbo, looking around as well. They haven’t spoken a word since they left, there was no need for any. It feel like they all knew already what everyone wanted to say, so they stayed silent. They smiled, they sighed and they felt relieved. Every smallest worry and burden seemed to drop from their shoulders.

Then, Bilbo feels some kind of a wind, and he is sure he hears words. He narrows his eyes and looks to the distance.  
"Gandalf", he calls softly.  
"That can’t be what I think it is…"

"Why couldn’t it be, Bilbo old friend? We are somewhere between worlds and places and spaces. Of course it can be them", Gandalf the White speaks, his hand taking a resting place on Bilbo’s shoulder. He looks down at the old hobbit, who was gettng younger in his eyes. Literally. His face softens and wrinkles disappear, his hair gets shorter and it turns into the familiar sand brown, and Bilbo’s eyes gather the long lost tears.

"Uncle", says Frodo and takes place on Bilbo’s other side. He smiles at his uncle, who was somewhere near Frodo’s age now. Bilbo looks down at his hands and chuckles before he faces Frodo.  
"You really do love him, don’t you?" Frodo asks, and Bilbo nods a couple of times.  
"I was sure I won’t see him again. Or the others…" the uncle whispers and lifts a hand on Frodo’s cheek, brushing it softly.  
"But leaving you…"

Frodo keeps the smile and takes Bilbo’s hand.  
"It is okay, uncle", he says, "I understand. We all do." Bilbo smiles wider and a few tears roll down his cheeks. He turns to look at the distance, where now is a dim character of another boat.  
"… I’ve missed them", says Bilbo and gives a light sob.  
"We will see each other again", Frodo continues and brushes some of Bilbo’s curls behind his ear.  
"I know we will", Bilbo answers. Frodo takes a step back and so does Gandalf. Bilbo turns to face Gandalf one last time, tells him, "Keep an eye on my boy, Gandalf", and Gandalf answers: "I will. I always will."

With that and the feeling of acceptance Bilbo climbs over the railing and drops down to the water. He starts swimming towards the other boat. Frodo steps forward and takes a hold of the railing. Gandalf wraps his arm around his shoulders and says: “Don’t worry. He can’t drown here.”

Bilbo swims and swims, until he knocks his head against wood. He hears whispers and gasps and laughter, but can’t really figure out every word. Soon he is being pulled up on the boat, and the first thing he sees is Thorin’s wide smile and teary eyes.  
"My burglar", he says and wraps his arms around Bilbo and holds him tightly against his chest. Bilbo does the same and never wants to let go.

Here it was exactly the same; he feels like he knows what everyone wants to say, what they think, and no words are needed to talk out loud. It was peaceful, it was warm and in the air was a feeling of safety and acceptance and happiness. He was with Thorin, and Fili, and Kili, and with all the others now. Again. Everything was forgiven and everything could start anew. Bilbo has been given more than he thought he’d deserve.


End file.
